Lucario the Skeleton
LucarioTheSkeleton is another visitor of the Undertale Wikias. He is also the creator of the UTAU Ships Wiki. Personality Chat Persona (OC) Luca is very excitable and happy. He is also very memey, despite all of this, he sometimes goes quiet if there are a lot of people around however. But he'll still try to be a joy to be around. ^-^ he's also bi-sexual. (thought I would just throw that out there. XD) IRL Person Gabriel is a dark, depressed, 14 year old waste of space. He ha heart palpitations, and is in risk of a heart attack almost all the time. (don't worry, it wont happen, I don't want any pity for that.) I'm always suicidal and don't feel life is worth living. The only reason I don't kill myself is because I don't want other people to be affected or hurt by it. And when I am really close to killing myself, it usually takes just a single person who I feel gives a shit to talk me out of it in a few seconds XD. (Thanks Max~ X3) Appearance Chat Persona (OC) Lucario the Skeleton is... a Lucario Skeleton. His entire body is not skeletal though. His Head, Aura Appendages, Arms, Thighs, and Legs are normal, although they have turned White/Light Grey. His stomach is a ribcage pouring out black aura, with a floating spike in the middle, (along with a monster soul for some reason.). The aura is the source of his life, so that's why he keeps it in his ribcage. The last part of his body is his tail, now split up into floating segments. The segment tend to fall of if force is applied to them (but they can be screwed back on.) Luskele also wears a green jacket, and a pair of black pair of headphones. His eyes are now eye sockets with green, large, pupils. IRL Person Gabriel is a 14 year old boy with dark brown hair, and green eyes. He also has le small sexeh mustache. (-w-) he usually wears a neon green jacket (yes I actually have one and I love it XD) and will usually be found with a t-shirt or pajama pants on at home. On special occasions, he wears a cute Lucario hat that has le ears and aura things and all that and its weally coot~ o3o Relations DerpyBlueberrySans Derpy would rather die than be around him. Kkcantgetright7 Kk and Luca are really good friends, and love being memey and sin-y. XD Max041 Luca and Max are also very good friends. Max is probably the first person he would go to if he was really scared or sad. ^-^ (XDDDDDDD) Bone Apetit Bone and Luca are good friends, and they like to torture Kk with Kkone. XD Skyla (Just a Fan-artist) Skyla and Luca haven't had very many interactions, but the ones they have had were very nice. X3 They'll be sure to have more in le future! X33 UPDATE: Welp... Now I hope that we dont have more in the future XD Cinder05030:) Cinder are very good friends~ X333 LuxrayBlast Luca and Lux are friends, and usually talk in the chats. (sorry thats bout it tbh :T XD) Eeveetale They haven't talked very much, but the times they have talked it was nice. ^-^ Alphasaith Luca actually really respects Alpha cause he's really smart and talk about serious current events. XD (he also has a conspiracy that he and ProxyUser are the same person, but his theory has since fallen flat XD) Nonconspiciousproxyuser Proxy and Luca are friends, when Luca was single and depressed, was going to see if proxy would like to start dating, since Proxy made a ship between them and actually said he took it seriously. XD Sakura's little sister Luca and Saku are part of a group known as the Big Trio. They are very good friends, and love to play and talk~ ^0^ UndertaleTrash3 Trash wants nothing to do with him. Corly Corly and Luca are good friends, and usually like bing memey together like he and Trash, and also like to tag team Ross. Ross the Skeleton Ross is Luca's weed addicted, SOMEHOW rich, dank, cousin. They are scrubs to one another, and usually fight. But they still love one another XD WikiC WikiC hates him now WikiT Luca wants to become better friends with WikiT cause WikiT is very nice to him and it make him happeh~ X3333 (If there are any people I forgot, leave a comment and i'll add you~ XD) Likes/Dislikes Likes Friends, Ships, Pocky, Tokyo/Japan, Anime, Video Games, Creepypastas, The LGBT Community, Indie Horror Games, Drawing, Writing, Fanfics, Youtube, Undertale AU and OCs, Sleeping, Night. Dislikes Drama, Cringe (not sin cringe tho), Cyber Bullies, Yelling, Loud Noises, Homophobics, Transphobics, Sexsists, Racists, etc. Fears and Phobias Drama, Abandonment, Small tight spaces, Creepypastas (I like em still tho XD) Loud noises, Yelling, Having a heart attack, Not knowing what to do. Kinks and Fetishes (Cause WHY the hell not XD) Luca is a Submissive Bisexual, Furry, BDSM loving, Fuck boi. XD (Will add more when I feel like it XD) Gallery Category:Undertale AU wiki Users Category:UTAU Wiki Ships wiki Users Category:Male